1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to communications between local wireless devices.
2. Background
In today's home and office environment, wireless devices such as cordless telephone systems are nearly ubiquitous. Often a user may desire to add cordless handsets to a cordless telephone system that includes a base station unit and a set of portable handsets. For example, an initially purchased handset may become disabled or destroyed, and a user may need to replace the handset. In addition, a user may simply wish to add a cordless handset to an existing system to increase the number of rooms in a house that contain a handset.
When adding a handset to an existing cordless telephone system, a user is required to register the handset with the system. This typically involves the user having to determine an identification number associated with a base unit of the system (base ID), after which the base ID must be entered into the handset through an interface, such as a keypad normally used for dialing. Because the base ID typically is a 15 digit number, the process is cumbersome and prone to error.